Don't Forget Me - SEQUEL
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: Summary : Mereka awalnya bertemu secara tak sengaja karena sama-sama dihukum saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung di sekolah… Lalu Tao ingin meminta maaf karena mendorong Kris saat ia ingin menciumnya… Bagaimana selanjutnya? ... KrisTao/TaoRis FF ... Terinspirasi dari MV Dont Forget Me - Girls Day ... YAOI! GAJE! ... Happy Reading! [Baca dahulu FF Don't Forget Me]


Amira - Song MinRa

Title : Don't Forget Me - SEQUEL  
Main Cast : Kris/Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao  
Cameo : Park Jungsoo(Leeteuk)  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, little Humor(?)  
Rated : T  
Length : One-shot? YA! Ficlet? BISA JADI! Drable? TIDAK! *author korban nonton Eat Bulaga*

_Summary : Mereka awalnya bertemu secara tak sengaja karena sama-sama dihukum saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung di sekolah… Lalu Tao ingin meminta maaf karena mendorong Kris saat ia ingin menciumnya… Bagaimana selanjutnya?_

_Disclaimer : FF ini milikku, juga storyline-nya… Sedangkan, maincast-nya milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, orangtua & management mereka(SMent)._

_WARNING! : YAOI! GAJE! ABAL! OOC! TYPO! ANEH!_

_A/N : Annyeong! Yaaaa! Im back! *dilempar batu* Aku terharu… T.T ternyata banyak juga yang respon FFku yang nggak bagus sama sekali… ._. Nah! Banyak 'kan yang minta SEQUEL? Sudah kubuatkan khusus untuk reader-ku tercinta~~! Happy Reading  
FF ini terinspirasi dari MV Don't Forget Me – Girls Day…  
(Untuk yang baru baca FF ini, disarankan membaca dahulu FF 'Don't Forget Me'… Biar tahu jalan ceritanya… Gomawo! ;) )  
(Maaf untuk yang nge-request rated-M… Nggak bisa kukabulkan, aku masih polos, qaqa(?) #plak)  
(Maaf SEQUELnya jelek banget ,)_

_-a Screenplays Fanfiction-_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Saatnya diriku untuk meminta maaf… Dan mengutarakan perasaanku sebenarnya?" batin Tao bingung._

"_Gege–"_

_Kring!_

_Bel tanda usai-nya jam pelajaran berbunyi, Kris langsung berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang menatapnya seraya terdiam, bibirnya kelu, tak sepatah kata-pun bisa terucap dari bibirnya…_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jangan lupakan aku…"_

_._

_._

_._

**Tao POV**

.

.

.

Aku masih mengingat kejadian yang tempo hari menimpaku, membuat hatiku agaknya hancur, kejadian itu terus saja berputar-putar terbayang dikepalaku, "Mengapa kau terus mengingat kejadian itu, Huang Zi Tao?!" aku bergumam seraya menarik nafas panjang, "Eh?"

Pandanganku tertuju pada lembaran jawaban yang kosong dimejaku, lembaran itu diberikan kepada seluruh murid di kelasku karena guru pengajarnya sedang sakit, aku mulai menulis sedikit-demi sedikit jawaban di lembaran tersebut dan tugasku selesai, "Ini jam pelajaran terakhir 'kan?" gumamku lalu merapihkan buku-buku dan membawa serta tubuhku dan buku-bukuku keluar dari kelas yang riuh.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Langkahku semakin cepat setelah keluar dari kelas itu, aku menyurusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi…

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Jantungku berdetak cepat seirama dengan langkah kakiku yang mulai berlari…

Seseorang yang melewati pintu kelasku…

"Itu… Kris Wu!" ucapku yang menggema diseluruh koridor ruangan, kuharap ia mendengarku.

Brukk!

"Yah…!" pergelangan kakiku melemas, buku-buku yang kupegang erat semuanya jatuh berserakkan dilantai, aku terjatuh…

_Kring_!

Bel sekolahku kembali berbunyi, aku sudah berdiri dan membereskan buku-buku milikku yang berserakkan dilantai sebelumnya, siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas, lagi-lagi kakiku terasa terpaku ditempat, tubuhku serasa membeku diantara banyak siswa-siswi lewat silih-berganti…

Drep! Drep! Drep! Drep! Drep!

"Kris…" aku berucap sangat pelan, Kris menautkan tangannya dengan tangan _namja_ yang sama dengan waktu itu, ia tak melihatku…

Ia berjalan dengan santai, raut wajahnya datar, entah ia melihatku atau tidak, ia hanya melewatiku, aroma parfum-nya masih tercium menusuk hidungku…

.

.

**Tao POV END**

.

.

**Kris POV**

.

.

"_Hyung_! Sejak aku pindah kesini sekitar seminggu yang lalu… Mengapa kau selalu menggenggam tanganku terlalu erat? Nanti _namjachingu_-ku bisa cemburu!" ucap namja yang sedang kupegang erat tangannya, seakan tak mau lepas.

"Memang kau tak memberitahukan _namjachingu_-mu tentangku?" ucapku memutar bola mata, bosan, "Dasar _namdongsaeng_ cerewet…" aku menggelengkan kepala.

"_Ya_! Cerewet apanya, eoh? Aku ini seorang _happy_ _virus_!" ya, dia adalah adikku, dia baru pindah sekitar seminggu yang lalu, namanya Park Chanyeol, baru seminggu pindah, karena terlalu hiperaktif, dia malah memecahkan vas bunga yang terletak di meja guru, dikelas barunya… Ckckckck…

"Ok…" aku berlalu meninggalkannya, karena kami sudah berada diluar gerbang sekolah dan ia pasti akan menunggu pacarnya untuk diajak ke apartemennya, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Aku menaiki bus yang menuju kearah distrik rumahku, aku memasang earphone dan bersandar duduk di kursi bus. Aku lelah karena dari seminggu yang lalu, tugas semakin hari semakin menumpuk… Kapan selesainya?

…

…

"Eh?" aku bergumam pelan, mendengar suara musik yang bukan berasal dari handphone-ku, tetapi dari handphone orang lain, suara ringtone.

_Itgo sipji anheun neoui geu neukkim neukkim neoui nunbit  
Bami doemyeon kkeonaeboneun nae mamsok gieokdeul ni gieokdeul__  
__(I'll remember u)_

Aku perlahan menengok kesamping dan… Gotcha! Ada seseorang yang tertidur disampingku dan handphone-nya berbunyi cukup kencang, sampai akhirnya, berhenti.

"Tunggu… Tao?" aku menatapnya datar pada akhirnya setelah memperhatikan lekuk-lekuk wajahnya, "Hentikan bus-nya!" ya, aku sudah sampai di depan distrik daerah rumahku dan turun dari bus itu, meninggalkan Tao yang tertidur di bus itu, sangat terlelap rupanya.

.

.

.

**Kris POV END**

.

.

_Keesokkan_ harinya…

_Di Aula_…

.

**Tao POV**

.

Aku membuka pintu kelasku untuk keluar dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dan…

_Drep… Drep…_

Diantara suasana hening di aula sekolah ini, suara langkah kakiku dan langkah kaki Kris yang berpapasan denganku memecah segala keheningan yang ada…

Ia sudah melupakanku…

Kami bagaikan dua orang siswa yang tidak mengenal lagi, satu sama lain…

_Drep… Drep…_

Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan langkahku terhenti…

"Kris _hyung_! Tunggu aku!" aku bergegas berlari mengejarnya.

Aku mengejarnya dan melihatnya sedang bersandar di tembok dekat jendela, menikmati semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela itu…

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok dan mengarahkan tubuhku mendekat kepada Kris…

Aku menggeser tubuhku agar dekat dengan Kris…

Aku menengok kearahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, karena pundakku sudah menempel dengan pundak Kris…

**Grep!**

Ia menarikku dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan berucap sambil memelukku juga, "_Jeongmal_ _mianhe… Mianhe…_"

"_Ne_… _Gomawo_" jawabku tersenyum dan airmataku terjatuh tanpa kusadari.

**THE END**


End file.
